La Bromista
by Rp1121
Summary: Luan Loud es una gran comediante. Pero cuando va empeorando con sus chistes y sus bromas, empezará a empeorar su situación social en la escuela.
1. El Antier del Día de las Bromas

**LA BROMISTA**

Basado en el capítulo " _April Fools Rules_ " de The Loud House

.net

 _Bueno, he aquí mi primer fanfic, yo he estado subiendo libros en Wattpad, y en FictionPress, pero, he decidido empezar, a hacer este libro. Actualmente estoy haciendo libros en Wattpad —no son fanfics—, puedes chequear "Años Viejos" el cual está en trabajo._

 _Por ahora, estoy decidido a trabajar tanto en "Años Viejos" cómo en este fic._

 _Sin más que decir, debemos empezar con la historia._

 _DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes, y en tal la serie The Loud House, pertenecen a Chris Savino y a Nickelodeon._

 _Ahora sí, empecemos…_

 **Capítulo 1: El Antier del Día de las Bromas.**

Era un día soleado en la casa Loud, todos empezaban a levantarse, sin preocupación, Lincoln revisa su típico calendario de su serie favorita "¡ _ARGGH!"_ y tacha el penúltimo día de marzo. Era el 30 de marzo.

Enseguida, Lincoln se acuerda de que estaban cerca del "broma-gedón", un día apocalíptico en la casa Loud, protagonizado por su única hermana de cualidad comediante, Luan.

—¡Oh rayos!, ¡ya es 30 de marzo!... ¿quién sabe qué hará este año mi hermana Luan? —se decía Lincoln, cuando se dio cuenta de que el apocalipsis en la casa se estaba acercando.

La razón del miedo al 1º de abril, es por Luan. Los años pasados, ha estado realizando bromas que eran impredecibles.

Hace un año, en el día de las bromas —obviamente—, casi deja inconsciente a Lincoln con una golpiza que le propinó uno de los extraños artefactos de ella.

Lincoln, como siempre, empieza a explicar, por qué le tienen miedo a ella.

—Verán, cada año, mi hermana Luan, se vuelve básicamente una especie de demonio, hasta intentando vernos sufrir con cada una de sus estúpidas bromas. Nadie se ha salvado de ella, es impredecible… un parpadeo y ya te estará dejando colgando del techo sin darse cuenta, como me pasó a mí —Lincoln explicaba y rompía la cuarta pared hablando sobre todos los 1 de abril.

Entonces Lincoln abrió la puerta de su habitación, y bajó las escaleras. Luego, se dio cuenta de que allí estaba Luan con un plano de la casa, aparentemente planeando sus siniestras bromas.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!, ¿Luan?... —le preguntó Lincoln, cómo si ya supiera lo que estuviera haciendo.

—Yo… yo… ¡no estoy haciendo nada! —le contestó inmediatamente Luan, con un gran nerviosismo, e inmediatamente le reclama de una manera tosca —¡¿Y a ti que te importa?!

—¡Sólo pregunto!, bromista… —le dijo finalmente Lincoln.

Lincoln se alejó, simplemente para hacerse detrás del sillón, sólo para observar que era lo que hacía Luan. Sólo quería chismosear, para saber alertar a sus hermanas en donde están las zonas peligrosas, o sea, donde hay mayor presencia de bromas.

Más tarde, Lincoln decide pedirle a Lisa, que, con su increíble conocimiento, pueda hacer un artefacto que detectase la ubicación de bromas.

—No lo sé, Lincoln… normalmente no me afectan ese tipo de formas para satisfacerse con su conocimiento infraestructural usado para realizar las llamadas "bromas".

—¡Vamos, Lisa! Tú también has sido víctima de las bromas de ella, ¿por qué dices que no te afectan?

—En serio, ¿Lincoln?, por obvias razones, esas "bromas" nunca afectaran mi condición mental, aunque, probablemente puedan alterar mi condición física.

Lisa no creía necesario realizar ese tipo de cosas, así que le dice a Lincoln otra razón específica.

—Además, no hay forma de que algún objeto, o artefacto pueda determinar la localización y la posición de otros objetos que no tienen un específico elemento en común, para ser encontrado.

Lincoln, entra a su habitación, y empieza a escribir las posibles formas en la que él, y sus hermanas, puedan evitar las bromas.

—Deberíamos, de, no sé… ¡ay!, no se me ocurre algo bueno… —se decía Lincoln, pero luego piensa… —Pero espera, aún quedan dos días para prepararse, ¡nah!, mejor debería de, descansar.

—¡A desayunar!, niños —gritó Mamá, para decirles que era hora de desayunar.

Cuando se sentaron y empezaron a comer, Lisa le comenta a Lincoln, algo que ella podría hacer para protegerse de Luan.

—¿Sabes, Lincoln?, tal vez podría hacer un búnker, para protegernos… —le susurró Lisa, como para no sonar tan alto y alertar a Luan.

—Es una gran idea —le dijo Lincoln.

Ellos se dieron cuenta de que todas sus hermanas los miraban, pero, como para disimular esa conversación, hablan con sus hermanas.

—Uhhhhh… oye Lynn, ¿cómo te fue en tu partido de ayer? —preguntó Lincoln a Lynn, intentando cambiar de tema.

—Pues… bien hermanito, ganamos 14 – 8, nada mal para empezar la temporada de "los Gallos de Royal Woods".

Entonces, Lincoln se da cuenta de que está funcionando, y Leni enseguida le pregunta.

—Y… Linky, ya que tú sabes mucho… ¿crees que puedes ayudarme en mi examen de… de… Matemat-algo?

—¿Quieres decir, Matemáticas? —le completa Lincoln.

—Sí, sí, es que es para pasar a segundo grado… no he podido pasar.

—¿Cuál es la pregunta?

—Es… ¿Cuánto da 2x1?

—Obviamente, la respuesta es dos. La verdad no puedo entenderlos a ustedes, su capacidad intelectual no es lo suficiente para responder ejes, problemas y ecuaciones matemáticas, algo que hasta yo en jardín puedo realizar —responde Lisa. Al ver la respuesta de Lisa, se quedan mirándola, algo estupefactos.

Entonces, Luna se encontraba escribiendo su tarea de física.

—Lisa, ¿tú sabes cuál es la aceleración de la gravedad?

—Afirmativo, la aceleración de la gravedad es determinada por segundos cuadrados, dando resultado, a que la aceleración de la gravedad es de 9.8 metros por segundo cuadrado.

—Gracias hermana.

Después de tal rico desayuno, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones.

Pero Lincoln, va con Lisa para pensar en construir el búnker.

—Así que… Lincoln, ¿crees conveniente de que aquí se encuentre nuestro búnker? —decía Lisa, señalando un espacio en el amplio patio de los Loud.

Y Lucy, alcanza a ver a Lincoln y Lisa planeando algo y le pregunta a Lynn…

—Suspiro… ¿qué crees que estén haciendo Lincoln y Lisa? —preguntó Lucy.

—No lo sé. ¿Por qué no se los preguntas? —le contesto Lynn.

—Suspiro… está bien… voy a preguntarles.

—Bueno, Lisa, creo que ya está todo hecho.

—Está bien Lincoln, empezaré a construir el búnker —le contestó Lisa a Lincoln.

—¿Chicos? —preguntó Lucy, y cómo siempre asustó a sus hermanos.

—¡AAAAAHHHH! —gritaron los dos, por lo sorprendidos que estaban.

—¿Qué pasa, Lucy? —le preguntó Lisa.

—Es que quería saber que hacen… sólo por curiosidad.

—Pues bueno, estamos haciendo un búnker para el día de las bromas, que es pasado mañana… —respondió Lincoln.

—¡¿Ya es el día de las bromas?! —preguntó Lucy.

—Sí, ya casi… —le respondió finalmente Lincoln.

Entonces Lucy se fue, y le comento a todas menos a Luan.

—¿Ustedes saben que día es hoy? —les preguntó Lucy a todas.

—No hemos visto… no hemos querido —respondieron todas a la vez.

—Pues bueno, estamos a dos días del día de las bromas.

Y todas suspiraron y entraron en pánico.

En eso, interviene Lisa.

—Pero no se preocupen… —les aclaró Lisa, entonces sus hermanas se quedaron viéndola —…aún faltan 1 día, 11 horas, 51 minutos y 13 segundos, ergo, voy a hacer un búnker para protegernos.

Ese mensaje calmó un poco a sus hermanas.

Pero, era jueves, cómo era posible que Luan les arruine su digno fin de semana.

Después de todo, debían agradecer, de que sólo es un día, y no todo el año para dejarlos en cama.

—Vaya… espero que no nos vuelva a hacer como el año pasado… ¡nos metió en gelatina! —se decía Lincoln.

Más tarde, Lincoln se puso a ver sus notificaciones en YouTube, y se dio cuenta, de que Luan subió un video en " _Luan Out Loud_ ", su canal, que decía "¡Preparando el día de las bromas en mi casa!".

Enseguida, Lincoln, entra a la fuerza a la habitación de Luan —en realidad, la pateó— y la encontró editando su live, en el cual, iba a instalar cámaras para grabar cómo todos caían en las bromas.

—¡¿Qué haces Luan?! —gritó Lincoln, Luan cerró su laptop y dijo la verdad.

—Me preparo para el día de las bromas… —le dijo Luan.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Voy a decirle a Mamá!

Entonces, Lincoln entró a la habitación de sus padres.

—¡Mamá!, ¡Luan va a preparar su día de las bromas!

—Pero hijo… tu sabes que esa es como su tradición —le dijo Mamá a Lincoln.

Lincoln, decepcionado, decide crear su propio búnker, en su habitación.

Ya se estaba preparando para el 1 de abril.

—¡Chicos, a almorzar! —les dijo Mamá a los chicos.

Y entonces todos bajaron y empezaron a comer.

Ya pensando en el 1 de abril.

Lincoln no podía distraerse en otra cosa más que en lo que su hermana Luan le podría hacer.

Era inevitable.

Todos comían sopa, la verdad, es que estaba muy deliciosa —según Lincoln— era de verduras, la cual resaltaba el toque culinario en la casa Loud.

—¡Rayos!, ¡se me ha caído la sopa! —se quejó Lincoln, ya que su sopa se resbaló y se le cayó en los pantalones.

—Pues, levántala y ya —le dijo Lynn

Lori mientras tanto, hacía lo de siempre. Chatear con Bobby.

—Oh, ¡soy tan amada! Le mandaré esto a Bobby.

Normalmente Lori se la pasaba chateando con Bobby hasta la madrugada, y a veces a Lincoln le incomodaba, porque ella es la única que lo puede llevar a ver cómics.

Lori también es mandona, una vez, puso a sus hermanos a hacer todas sus tareas, sólo para que los llevaran a algún sitio determinado.

Más tarde, todos se levantan de la mesa, y sus hermanas se van a preparar para sus actividades fuera de la casa.

Entonces Lincoln se había quedado con ganas de comer más, y decide ir a la cocina para ver que encuentra.

—Veamos que hay aquí… quínoa… arroz... ¡perfecto!, mantequilla de maní, ¿a quién no le gusta? —buscaba Lincoln en la cocina, con el hambre que tenía, quería comerse todo, pero menos la comida de conejo.

Entonces Lincoln, empieza comer con el índice izquierdo la mantequilla de maní, y ahí entra Lola.

—¡Lincoln!, ¡deberías de tener algo de modales! —le gritó Lola, al ver que estaba comiendo la mantequilla de maní con un dedo especial en lo común —¡no te comas la deliciosa crema de maní con tu dedo de los mocos!

Lincoln simplemente no le hizo caso.

Más tarde, Lisa se prepara para darle noticias a Lincoln.

—¡Lincoln!, ¡ya terminé el búnker!

—¡Excelente!, así Luan no nos sorprenderá.

—Espera… espera… Primero que todo, sólo mi persona podrá acceder a él.

—¿Y por qué?

—Terminé mi contrato con una empresa que radica el espacio terrestre, y me lo concedió a mí, para que sólo yo pueda acceder.

—¿O sea que nos vas a dejar sin protección?

—Afirmativo.

Lincoln arrepentido, decide hacer lo que tenía planeado al comienzo, su propio búnker. Para eso, tendría que conseguir lo necesario.

Así que Lincoln empieza a relatarles a sus hermanas lo ocurrido.

—Escuchen, niñas… Lisa nos traicionó… por lo que, nos quedaremos en mi habitación en dos días. ¿De acuerdo? —les dijo Lincoln a sus hermanas.

—De acuerdo.

Ya eran eso de las 4:00 p. m. en la casa Loud, nada de ánimos. Lincoln simplemente estaba viendo con sus hermanas el especial de _"El barco de los sueños"_.

—Chicas… necesito revisar mis tareas —les dijo Lincoln a sus hermanas, ya que se estaba preparando para mañana.

Pero, además, ¿qué malo podría pasar mañana? Tan solo sería 31 de marzo, a 1 día del apocalipsis hogareño.

—Mañana es… 31 de marzo… habrá que estar protegido —dijo Lincoln.

 _Bueno, eso ha sido el primer capítulo, en verdad, estoy emocionado por escribir el tercero y el cuarto, pero no voy a dar detalles porque si no, daño la historia._

 _Ha sido largo escribir esto, pero creo que hoy, 8 de marzo (Día Internacional de la Mujer) lo pueda subir._

 _Por si algo, la sinopsis…_

 _El fic en realidad trata sobre las bromas de Luan, las cuales pondrán en riesgo su situación social en la escuela y su posición, como comediante._

 _Ya esa es la sinopsis, más detalles no doy._

 _Nos vemos y hasta la vista._

 _Palabras escritas (sólo título y el capítulo): 1818 (para que vean mi sufrimiento al escribir)_

 _Palabras escritas (todo el contenido con el encabezado y el pie de página (que estoy escribiendo en_ _ **esta**_ _palabra): 2055_

 _¡Hasta Luego!_

 _-MrSeta17_


	2. Luan y la Escuela

_Bueno, he regresado, porque he querido seguir escribiendo._

 _Sólo me gusta hacerlo por diversión. Ni me importa de que sea visto por centenares de personas, pero… bueno, podemos continuar._

 _Después de todo, gracias a todos(as) por leer el primer episodio, ya venía teniendo la idea de hacer este fic, y también doy gracias por el apoyo de la página de Facebook "The Loud House Latinoamérica" y "Mmunocan"._

 _En fin, empecemos con el siguiente capítulo._

 _Pueden seguirme también en mis redes sociales, en Wattpad y en Facebook como "Nicolás Delvasto", en YouTube como MrSeta17._

 _Ahora si... continuemos._

 **Capítulo 2: Luan y la Escuela**

Ya había llegado el último día de marzo, el día pre-apocalíptico.

Lincoln y sus hermanas se preparaban como siempre para ir a la escuela.

—Muy bien… aquí está mi cuaderno de ciencias… ¡estoy listo! —se decía Lincoln, preparándose para ir a la escuela.

En fin, Lori estaba, como siempre, hablando con Bobby.

—Hola Bobby bu bu osito… ¿cómo has estado?

—Nena, te compré esto… —le dijo Bobby a Lori, mostrándole una pulsera de perlas.

—Oh, es tan bonito… gracias bu bu osito…

Lisa estaba… bueno, como siempre, con sus experimentos "explota-casas".

—Si coloco este tubo de ensayo aquí con la solución de silicato de sodio y nitrato del mismo…

Lynn se preparaba para un partido de fútbol americano en la escuela.

—¡Oye Lincoln!, ¡piensa rápido! —le dijo Lynn a Lincoln, al momento en el que ella lanzó un balón de fútbol americano.

Y Luan, se estaba preparando para el 1 de abril, ya cargada con bromas inútiles y sin gracia.

—¿Están listos para mañana? —preguntó Luan, de una manera enfática, que sobresalto sobre todos los griteríos de los demás chicos.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó a su vez Lana.

—¡El día de las Bromas! —exclamó Luan.

—¿Esa cosa?, no lo creo, parece que a ti te gusta torturarnos en realidad, eres una especie de bromista sin sentido… ningún chiste tuyo da risa, es estúpido en realidad —le dijo Lincoln.

—Pues… si ustedes se acostumbraran, sería más divertido, a ustedes les gusta hacer otras cosas… ¿saben qué?, ¡me largo! ¡Rrrrr! —le dijo Luan a todos, en eso, se fue algo furiosa a su habitación.

—Estúpidos, no respetan lo que a uno le gusta hacer… pero no se salvarán mañana, los voy a sorprender cuantas veces sea.

Pero ya tenían que ir a la escuela.

—¡Luan!, vámonos, tenemos que estar ya allá. Si no te apresuras le diré a mamá y a papá —le gritó Lori.

Pero Luan simplemente no respondía, ni era por el hecho de estar furiosa, estaba muy "ocupada" planeando sus bromas, y renegaba el hecho de ir a la escuela.

Entonces Lori abre a la fuerza la habitación de Luan, y en eso sacó uno de sus típicos pasteles y lo tiró a la cara de Lori quien se acercaba junto a sus hermanos.

—¡Ensayo del día de las bromas!

—¡Oye!, si mamá y papá no están, yo estoy a cargo.

Y en eso, Lori la obliga a ir, a Luan no le queda más que obedecerle, pues sino, tal vez la podrían castigar.

Ya todos estaban listos para salir.

Unos pocos minutos más tarde, ya habrían llegado.

—Bueno, aquí los dejo… si necesitan algo, sólo llamen —les dijo Lori, ella ya se había graduado, y no necesitaba quedarse.

Luan, y sus hermanos, entraron a la escuela. Cada uno se fue a su salón. Lily a Kinder (Párvulos) Lisa al jardín de niños, Lola y Lana a primer grado, Lucy a tercer grado, Lincoln a quinto grado, Lynn a octavo grado, Luna a décimo grado, y Leni a decimo primer grado.

Leni en realidad realiza asistencia, para pasar las materias (ya que no sabe nada) y la mayor parte del tiempo.

Por su parte, Luan, se había dirigido a noveno grado.

Luan ni se atrevió a saludar a nadie, más bien, tenía un cuaderno con los planos de la casa, y empezaba a escribir ciertos tipos de bromas.

Los chicos la miraban muy raro.

—Oye… ¿Luan? —le dijo un niño llamado "Adrien", Luan ni siquiera le prestó atención —¡Oye!, se supone que hoy hay exposiciones, ¿no vas a participar?

—¿Y eso que importa? —dijo Luan, trabajando únicamente en sus bromas, no había ni sacado su cuaderno de química.

Adrien, con desesperación, acude al profesor.

—¡Profe, Luan no quiere presentarse a exponer! —le dijo Adrien, y el profesor le llama la atención.

—¡LUAN! Si no sale a exponer, tendré que calificarle F —le dijo el profesor, Luan simplemente no le puso cuidado y se puso de espaldas al profesor.

—No lo haré señor, ¿qué no ve que estoy ocupada? —le dijo Luan.

El profesor no pudo soportar más patanería, y la llevo a dirección.

Y mientras llevaban a Luan, Lincoln iba pasando por el pasillo, para ir al baño.

—¿Uhhhh? ¿Qué pasará con Luan?

Lincoln se estaba preguntando, por qué a Luan la llevaban a dirección, para Lincoln, ella no era capaz de hacer algo horrible.

Así que Lincoln, al estilo de un buen chismoso, se pega a la puerta y empieza a escuchar lo que hablan.

—Señor director, esta joven no me quiere trabajar en clase, y está trabajando en su tal día de las bromas —le dijo el docente, muy molesto.

—Señorita Loud, ¿quiere que la expulse? —le preguntó el director.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no quiere trabajar?

—Porque estoy ocupada con mis asuntos.

Luan se resistía a cualquier cosa, parecía que ese cuaderno que decía "Bromas | 1 de abril" la hipnotizaría.

Lincoln no se dio cuenta cuando la coordinadora llegó y lo encontró chismoseando.

—Joven, ¿usted que hace husmeando acá? ¿Luego no tiene que estar en clase? —le preguntó la coordinadora.

—Si… si… es… es que estaba oyendo a mi hermana Luan…

—¿Entonces usted también quiere entrar?

—¡No, claro que no! —le dijo Lincoln, ya estaba algo presionado por la coordinardora —creo… creo que voy a mi salón.

Lincoln se fue cada vez más alejando, y regresó a su salón.

Lincoln cada vez se preguntaba, ¿qué estaba pasando con Luan?, el año pasado no hizo eso.

Mientras tanto, a Luan la regresaban con una anotación que decía:

 _"_ _Señor padre de familia, su hija Luan Loud, no quiso presentarse para exposición. Tendrá anotación y no podrá presentar evaluaciones hasta el 3 de abril. Cabe resaltar que está en riesgo de expulsión."_

Luan regresó, no al salón, sino a casa.

Horas después, Lori había llegado a recoger a todos, y todos salieron a casa.

Luan, estaba con mamá.

—Ahhhhh, con que una anotación, señorita.

—Si… si mamá.

—¿Sabes que significa? —le dijo mamá —significa que estás castigada… ¡vete a tu habitación! Ahora.

Luan se fue sollozando, pero ni soltó el cuaderno y no le prestó atención a Mamá, y siguió pensando en las bromas.

Lincoln fue donde mamá y ella asi mismo le intentó preguntar sobre Luan.

—Lincoln, ¿tú sabes que le pasa a Luan?

—Pues… ella ha estado actuando muy raro con lo del día de las bromas.

Luan, ya había terminado de planificar sus bromas, y estaba a punto de empezar a instalarlas.

—¡Mamá!, voy a salir con Ronnie Anne

—le dijo Lincoln.

—¡Bueno!

Lincoln encontró mientras abría la puerta, a Luan nuevamente, pero esta vez algo contenta.

—Luan… ¿qué haces? —preguntó Lincoln.

—Hermano, estoy preparando para mañana.

—Pues bueno…

—Voy a plantar todas las bromas que se necesiten para que mañana sea el mejor día del mundo.

Luan se había enloquecido con lo del día de las bromas. Parecía que hacer ese tipo de cosas la satisfacían demasiado, pero demasiado es en cantidad.

Lincoln y Lisa ya se estaban preocupando por el estado psicológico de su hermana bromista, ya se había convertido en una genio malvada de las bromas.

—Lisa… ¿tu tienes idea de lo que le pasa a Luan por su mente bromista? —preguntó Lincoln.

—Supongo que su nivel de dopamina, y de serotonina se ha disparado por los aires.

—¿De qué y qué? —preguntó Lincoln.

—Ashhhh, me refiero a que su felicidad y placer ha subido constantemente.

Lincoln nunca puede entender perfectamente a Lisa, ya que el vocabulario de ella era muy científico.

—Lo sé todo. Sé que el ave con capacidad intelectual más extensa para su tipo de especie es el Corvus Corax, también conocido cómo Cuervo.

Lisa lo sabía básicamente todo, no necesitaba de enciclopedias como Güikipedia, u otras, como Goomble, ella ya lo tenía todo en mente.

En la casa Loud, todos se resaltan, por sus características.

En tal hecho, Lori es a la que le gusta chatear y mandar, Leni es una estúpida *sin ofender a los que la siguen como su waifu*, Luna le fascina el Rock 'n' Roll, a Luan, es comediante y le gusta las bromas, aunque a veces se sobrepasa de su nivel de bromista, Lynn es una súper jugadora de deportes, Lincoln le gustan los planes, jugar videojuegos y los cómics *igual que a mí*, Lucy es oscura y emo, Lana es asquerosa, Lola es creída, Lisa es la superdotada increíblemente inteligente (más que sus progenitores) y Lily, es un trozo de arcilla sin moldear la cual tiene una parte de cada hermano.

Ya son las 8:00 p. m. y todos van a ir a dormir, pero Lincoln no se va a quedar plasmado en su habitación pensando en el día siguiente, 1 de abril, va a crear un plan.

Lincoln crea un plan para evitar a Luan, y consiste en:

Todos van a enjaular a Luan y ya.

Así que deciden hacerlo más tarde.

Más tarde, Luan ya estaba dormida, y deciden empezar a ejecutar el plan. Luna da la señal, y todos llegan a "enjaularla".

Lynn le da un golpe en la frente y la noquea, y la enjaulan.

Luego, Luan despierta dentro de la jaula y sus hermanos se empiezan a burlar de ella, al típico estilo de ella misma.

—¡Ja! ¡Ahí tienes, estás como el gato enjaulado! —dijo Lana, al paso en el que todos se rieron.

Leni, por lo tonta, decide decir un chiste.

—¡Y estás enjaulada! —pero nadie se rio.

—Bueno… mejor vamos a dormir —dijo Lincoln, entonces todos salieron a sus habitaciones.

Ya creían que estaban listos para mañana, pero no sabrán lo que pasará.

 _Pues bueno, eso ha sido todo, he visto, que el first (primer) capítulo tuvo como +150 vistas, y me parece genial, yo publicaba en Wattpad y no superaba las 30 vistas (:'v)_

 _Pero bueno, quiero decir, que tengo 12 de hecho, hoy 11 de marzo es mi cumpleaños, de 12, y he tenido que buscar en internet bastantes cosas para poder ambientar a Lisa, ya que a mi parecer, aparecerán mas Luan, Lincoln y Lisa en el fic, de resto, creo que no los ambientaré lo suficiente._

 _Espero que les haya gustado, si quieres, puedes seguir este y más fics con el numeral #TheLoudHouse (#theloudhouse)._

 _-MrSeta17_


	3. El Día de las Bromas

_Hola, he estado leyendo los reviews de la historia, y usuarios como_ _mmunocan_ _y J. Nagera, me han aconsejado ser más cuidadoso al escribir el fic, así que lo tendré en cuenta._

 _En fin, aquí estamos con el tercer capítulo._

 _Demoré algo en publicarlo porque tuve un problema personal, pero aquí estamos._

 _En este episodio aparecerán los conocidos Liam (el pequeño) y Rusty._

 _Gracias a todos los que siguen el fic, los que lo califican de favorito, y los que me escriben sugerencias en los Reviews._

 _Recuerda que si tienes dudas al momento en el que yo escribo, puedes comentarlo abajo en Reviews._

 _Sin más, comencemos._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: El Día de las Bromas**

Se suponía que Luan estaba encerrada en una jaula, literalmente enjaulada. Hoy ya es 1 de abril, el día de las bromas.

Todos amanecen con una gran sorpresa, en especial Luna.

Cuando Luna despierta, se da cuenta de que no hay nadie en la jaula, y les grita a sus hermanos del pánico.

—¡AHHHHHHH! —gritó Luna.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Lincoln.

—¡L-Luan escapó! —les respondió Luna.

Todos aspiraron y entraron en pánico.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! —gritaban todos.

Lincoln entra en razón y las intenta calmar.

—Chicas… chicas… ¡chicas! —gritó Lincoln, de repente, todas quedaron quietas —es claro que Luan ha escapado, y que podría significar nuestro fin del mundo, pero… aún podemos atraparla.

Parecía que todas no prestaban atención, o no entendían, pero Lynn rompió el silencio.

—¿Y cómo crees que la atraparemos?, ¿cayendo en sus bromas? —preguntó Lynn.

—Exacto —dijo Lincoln, de una manera de plan, como si pretendiera que era la manera más más increíble y razonable para solucionar su inconveniente.

—Espera… ¡¿qué?! —dijeron todas al unísono.

—¿Estás diciendo que literalmente tenemos que pasar por las bromas de esa maniática? —preguntó Lori.

—En ese caso… sí.

—Pues entonces, yo no participaré —dijo Lola, al tiempo en el que Lana dijo lo mismo.

—Nosotras tampoco lo haremos —dijeron todas al unísono.

Pues parece que Lincoln no tiene ayudantes, pero cree que aún podría evitar que Luan les arruine su día.

—Pues… está bien… sálvense ustedes. Yo me arriesgaré —dijo Lincoln.

—Ja, buena suerte… —dijo Lola, entonces ella cerró la puerta de la habitación de Lincoln –ya que se habían ido hasta allá–, y dejaron a Lincoln solo.

—¡Traidoras!

—Pero, bueno, si no caigo en ninguna broma, estaré bien.

Entonces Lincoln se sentó en el sofá y este disparó el cojín, enviando a Lincoln al techo, y entonces vuelve a caer. Luan llega y se burla de él.

—¡Parece que todo lo que sube, vuelve a bajar! ¿Entiendes? —se burló Luan.

Lincoln simplemente se levantó, y se fue a la cocina.

—Veamos qué hay de comer… tengo hambre…

Cuando Lincoln abre el refrigerador, se acciona un golpe de boxeo, y tira a Lincoln al horno.

—¡Estás horneado! —dijo Luan, cada vez, sus chistes malos no se podían entender.

—Sí, si… muy gracioso… —dijo Lincoln, de una manera como si él estuviera fastidiado por algo.

En eso, Lincoln recibe una llamada de su amigo Liam.

—¿Hola? —preguntó Lincoln.

—Uh, hola Lincoln, es que voy con Rusty para tu casa a realizar el proyecto de ciencias, la profesora me dejó entrar a su grupo, para que ustedes lo vuelvan a hacer. —dijo Liam

—No lo sé… hoy mi hermana Luan está con su día de las bromas…

—¡No importa, ya vamos! —dijo Liam.

Lincoln no podría seguir pensando en que los dos llegaran y cayeran en las bromas de Luan, luego… luego… ya no sabría nada más que hacer.

Pero lo más posible, es que no sólo molesten a Lincoln, sino que rechacen a Luan en su grupo. Era lo que también le preocupaba más.

* * *

Entonces, llegan Liam y Rusty.

—Hola viejo, ¿cómo está todo? —saludó Rusty.

Lincoln casi no le pudo contestar.

—H-Hola.

—¿Qué pasa Lincoln? —preguntó Liam.

—N-No, n-nada….

—Es que parece que estas temblando… y estás frío —le dijo Liam.

Lincoln seguía pensando en lo que podría pasar. Tenía miedo. Pero aun así intentó calmarse.

Los tres se sentaron en el comedor, y Liam notó algo extraño en la mesa.

—Oye Lincoln… ¿qué es esto? —preguntó Liam.

Al momento, Liam jaló un hilo, y le cayeron huevos encima a Liam.

—Lincoln… ¡¿qué fue eso?! —preguntó Liam.

En eso, Luan se asomó y se burló del chico.

—Uh… no… no fue nada… —dijo Lincoln con preocupación.

—¿Cómo que no fue nada?, vámonos Rusty, no quiero trabajar en la casa de un inepto como Lincoln.

—No porque yo me quedo trabajando —dijo Rusty.

—¡Entonces yo me voy! —dijo Liam, y cerró la puerta de una manera brusca que se escuchó en toda la casa.

—Muy bien, Rusty, supongo que así podremos entregarlo… supongo… —dijo Lincoln.

—Oye, Lincoln… ¿tienes algo de comer?, tengo hambre… —le preguntó Rusty a Lincoln.

Lincoln, para evitar que él también cayera víctima de Luan, le dijo que más bien él podría ir por Rusty.

Y Lincoln fue hasta el refrigerador, lo abrió, y esquivó el golpe de boxeo, pero de inmediato, se acciono otro, que salió del piso y le pegó en su ingle.

Lincoln cayó al suelo del dolor.

—Lincoln… ¿está todo bien? —preguntó Rusty.

—S-Si —dijo Lincoln, con mucho dolor.

Lincoln simplemente se levantó.

—Lincoln, ¿Dónde está el baño? —preguntó Rusty.

—Arriba a la izquierda —le dijo Lincoln.

Lincoln pensaba que Luan no colocaría bromas en el baño, es un lugar muy privado.

—¡AHHH! —gritó Rusty.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! —preguntó Lincoln.

Lincoln subió las escaleras, y encontró a Rusty cubierto completamente de harina, quejándose de Luan, quien ya estaba ahí burlándose de él.

Rusty se enfadó.

—Hasta luego Lincoln.

—¿Y el trabajo? —preguntó Lincoln.

—Hazlo tú. No quiero estar contigo ni con tu estúpida hermana sin clase.

Y Rusty también se fue.

—Jamás lo había visto tan enfadado… —dijo Lincoln.

Lincoln se acostó en el suelo, se puso un cojín sobre su cabeza y empezó a pensar.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué dirán de mí? ¿Qué pasará? ¿Me rechazaran a mí? ¿Rechazaran a Luan? Esto no podría ser cierto.

—¡Gracias Luan! —dijo Lincoln de una manera sarcástica

—De nada… fue un placer —le devolvió Luan.

Lincoln no podría estar más preocupado.

Temía por la situación social tanto de Luan, como la de él.

* * *

Luego, suena el celular de Lincoln.

—¿Y ahora quién?, ¿por qué quieren ser víctimas de Luan? —se preguntó Lincoln, enseguida vio que era Ronnie Anne —Rayos… es Ronnie Anne —entonces Lincoln le contesta —Hola… Ronnie Anne.

—Hola tonto… quería decirte que te tengo un… un… obsequio por el día de San Valentín.

—Eh, está bien, ¿Cuándo?

—Ahora mismo.

—Bueno…

—Bueno Lincoln, allá voy, adiós.

—¡Rayos!, ahora Ronnie Anne vendrá, pero… el día de los enamorados fue hace dos meses, ¿para qué vendría? —dijo Lincoln —Tal vez debería decirle que venga mañana. ¡No!, si le digo eso, probablemente acabe conmigo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Ronnie Anne se preparaba para ir a la casa de Lincoln.

—Oye… Bobby, ¿tú crees que a Lincoln le gusta cómo me visto? —le preguntó Ronnie Anne a Bobby, esta vez estaba interesada en cómo verse bien para Lincoln.

—Tranquila, Ronnie, sólo vístete como siempre, a Lincoln no le interesará cómo vayas —le respondió Bobby.

Ronnie Anne ya estaba saliendo de su casa en su patineta… como siempre.

* * *

Lincoln llama a Clyde para que le ayude con su problema.

—Hola… Clyde.

—¡Hola Lincoln! —le contestó Clyde.

—Necesito tu ayuda…

—¿Por qué?

—Ronnie Anne vendrá a mi casa y no quiero que me golpee por ser víctima de Luan. No se lo merece —lo dice Lincoln de una manera algo dramática.

—Pues… ¿por qué no le dices a Luan que posponga el broma-gedón?

—Está bien… lo intentaré.

Enseguida, Lincoln va a la habitación de Luan, y la encuentra sentada en una silla, acariciando a Cliff.

—¿Hola? —preguntó Luan de una manera sarcástica.

—Hola… Luan —dijo Lincoln de una manera algo preocupado.

—¿Qué necesitas…?

—Es-s que Ronnie Anne vendrá hoy, y, y… no quiero que la lastimes.

—Lo siento Lincoln —dijo Luan, como si le estuviera advirtiendo de algo malo —Tú sabes las reglas, aquel que entre entrará a su vez en el juego.

—Pero…

—Sin discutir, adiós. —dijo Luan, entonces cierra la puerta, y Lincoln vuelve a abrirla.

—¡Espera! —gritó Lincoln —¿Y si haces tú día mañana?

—Pues… sí.

—¿Enserio?

—¡Día de las bromas! No, nunca pararé. ¡Me ocuparé de hacer este, el mejor día de las bromas!

Justo ahí Luan lo saca de una patada de la habitación, y cierra la puerta con llave. Luna iba a entrar, pues como esa es también su habitación, pero Luan le deniega la entrada.

—Oye, ¡Yo duermo aquí! ¡Déjame entrar! —pedía Luna, pero Luan no le dejaba pasar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, sus hermanas permanecían en la habitación de Lincoln.

—Ya sé cómo quedarnos hasta el 2 de abril —dijo Lori, apunto de explicarles algo importante a sus hermanas —Si reservamos comida, creo que podremos mantenernos.

—Pero… cómo lo conseguiremos, la cocina está abajo… —preguntó Lana.

—Yo… yo iré —dijo Leni.

—Espera Leni, no tienes por qué… —dijo Leni, pero Lola, rápidamente la echa de la habitación, y cierran la puerta.

—¡Buena suerte, Leni! —dijo Lola.

Leni caminaba sola por las escaleras y se encuentra a Lincoln.

—¿Leni?, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Lincoln.

—Voy a la cocina por comida.

—¿Por qué no mejor yo voy por ti?

—Está bien. Si quieres ser servicial con nosotras, ve tú hasta allá.

Entonces Lincoln va a la cocina y le da cuatro paquetes de papas a Leni.

—¡Ahí tienes! —le dijo Lincoln a Leni.

—¡Gracias, Lincoln!

Entonces Leni se fue para la habitación.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Lola.

—¡Soy yo!, y bueno… Luna —respondió Leni.

—¿Luna y quién?

—¡Leni! Soy Leni.

—¡Vamos chicas, déjenos entrar! —suplicó Luna, quien estaba cubierta de huevos.

Así que les dan el acceso.

—¡Vaya, Luna! —le dijo Lynn.

—¡Te pareces a Lana! —le dijo Lola.

—Claro… —dijo Luna.

—En fin, ya estamos todas, con comida y también esperanzas de no caer en manos, o mejor dicho en bromas de Luan —razonó Lori.

—¿Qué horas son? —preguntó Luna.

—Son las… 4:34 p. m. —dijo Lori.

Al menos ellas ya estaban protegidas. Pero Lincoln, no tanto.

* * *

Unos momentos después llega Ronnie Anne.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? —preguntó Ronnie Anne.

—Ay… no. Espero que no caiga en ninguna broma o sino, seré estrangulado… —dijo Lincoln, con mucha preocupación.

Entonces Lincoln abre la puerta, y se encuentra con Ronnie Anne.

—Hola… Ronnie Anne.

—Hola Lincoln… mira te quería traer esto —dice Ronnie Anne, enseguida, le muestra un regalo a Lincoln y se lo menciona —es por el día de los enamorados.

—Oh… gracias Ronnie Anne.

—Oye… si quieres… podemos ir por unas malteadas.

—¡Buena idea!

Así que deciden salir los dos. Lincoln aprovecha la oportunidad, para evitar que caiga en cualquier broma.

* * *

—¿Alguien tiene idea de dónde está Lincoln? —preguntó Luna.

—¿No son Ronnie Anne y Lincoln los que están allí? —preguntó Leni.

Lola se acerca a la ventana y los ve yendo a Juegos Y Comida Gus'.

—¡Lincoln! —gritó Lola, intentando llamar la atención de Lincoln.

Lincoln se detiene, y le dice a Lola lo que ocurre.

—Vamos por helados… ¡diviértanse con Luan! —les dijo Lincoln.

—¡¿Vas a abandonarnos?! —le exclamó Lola.

—Pues… así como ustedes me abandonaron… yo también lo haré.

Y los dos se fueron.

—Oye Lincoln… ¿por qué estabas tan preocupado cuando llegué? —preguntó Ronnie Anne.

—Uh… uh… porque es el día, o era el día de las bromas.

—¿Y que hay con eso?

—Temía que te lastimaras.

—¿Lastimarme de qué?

—Pues… de mi hermana Luan. Ella nos ha venido torturando desde hace años.

—¿Por qué?

—Verás. Se supone que ella es una comediante, pero últimamente se ha estado portando extraño, se ha vuelto cada vez más loca. Rusty y Liam ya se enfadaron con ella y conmigo, temo que a los dos nos rechacen.

—Pues conmigo no pasará.

Lincoln denotaba su expresión de felicidad, al escucharla, desmentirle que ella no lo defraudará nunca. A Lincoln le gusta esa clase de chicas.

* * *

Ya más tarde, eran las 6:54 p. m. y ya los dos tenían que irse.

—¡Hasta luego, Ronnie Anne!

—¡Adiós Lincoln!

Lincoln se iba para su casa, satisfecho, con lo que parecía ser el mejor día de las bromas, tras no ser bromeado por Luan.

—Ojalá mañana sea un gran día.

* * *

Lincoln regresa a su casa, y se encuentra con Luan, quien parecía estar preparada para lanzar un pastel.

—¡Hola Luan! —dijo Lincoln, entonces Luan le intenta tirar un pastel, pero él lo esquiva —¡Qué mala puntería!

—Vaya… el día de las bromas terminó… ¡pero no significará nada para los próximos días!, ¡soy imparable!

Luan se dirigió a su alcoba. Lincoln a su vez se dirigió su habitación, y sacó a sus hermanas de allí.

—Ya terminó el día —dijo Lincoln. Todas festejaron eso, y se fueron a sus alcobas.

En eso salen Lisa, y mamá y papá, del dicho búnker.

—¿Ya terminó la gran pesadilla? —preguntó Papá.

—Al parecer… sí. Vayamos a nuestros sitios para despejar nuestra mente y desactivar la consciencia —dijo Lisa.

Y aquí termina la pesadilla.

* * *

.

.

 ** _"Interesante fic…" "Aun así, es un buen fic…"_**

 _Ha terminado oficialmente el día de las bromas de Luan, pero, en fin, no ha terminado el fic._

 _He estado tan emocionado por escribir este capítulo que empecé a desarrollar un Thumbnail (sección de storyboard), en el que en este capítulo dibujé tres escenas, una en la que Liam tiraba del hilo, otra en la que Rusty estaba cubierto de harina, y otra (que no sé por qué me parece muy romántica) es en la que Lincoln y Ronnie Anne van por la calle juntos de la mano. Estoy diseñando los storyboards de los próximos capítulos._

 _Muchas gracias a todos por estar pendiente del fic._

 _Demoré en subirlo porque me tocó corregir los errores que había cometido antes, que Mmunocan y J. Nagera me mostraron._

 _No olviden, si tienen dudas, con la escritura, sólo coméntenlo. Voy a dejar un review, donde en ese, podrán escribir mis errores ortográficos._

 _Voy a trabajar con más tiempo, pues… necesito estudiar, y todo eso._

 _¡Encuéntrame en mis redes sociales!:_

 _YouTube: MrSeta17 (próximamente refrederator_p1121)_

 _Wattpad, Facebook y FictionPress: Nicolás Delvasto._

 _Y cómo dice una de mis escritoras preferidas…_

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	4. La Sociedad

_Hola._

 _He seguido con el fic, porque como he visto, tiene +600 vistas (REVISADO: 21/03/2017), y eso sí que me ha interesado…_

 _Pero, en fin, aquí estamos._

 _Por un momento tenía en mente desechar este fic, pues la verdad, no me quedaba fácil hacer una buena redacción, pero luego pensé: ¿Cómo que borrar el fic? ¡ampliémoslo!_

 _ **Nota:**_ _Cabe destacar, que los siguientes episodios estarán en hiatus para publicar durante un tiempo, pues, ya estoy trabajando en otros fics titulados: "Five Nights at Loud's" y "El Trabajo de Clyncoln McLoud". Espero igualmente que les agrade, será un gran trabajo ambientar las 5 entregas en un escenario de The Loud House, pienso estrenarlo a comienzos de abril._

 _Muchas gracias a Mmunocan, por su apoyo en Facebook y tengo que admitir que sus fics me fascinan (en especial "Las Aventuras de Lily Loud", se los recomiendo leer)._

 _*SPOILER*: Cómo me quedé un poco sin ideas (…y como conozco el tema muy bien), decidí agregar una parte referente a la reproducción celular, no sé si les agrade leerlo, como si fuera una clase cualquiera, sino, déjenmelo en los reviews._

 _No olvides. Errores ortográficos, gramaticales, de espacio y tiempo, entre otros, escribir sobre el review "==ERRORES=="._

 _Este capítulo fue revisado por Mmunocan, para garantizar la corrección de errores gramaticales, y de tiempo (presente y pasado). Creo que lo he solucionado._

 _En este capítulo, empezará a deteriorarse la situación social de Luan. Para los que se preguntan "¿El día de las bromas no era un sábado?, ¿por qué en el siguiente episodio hay escuela?", pues no supe que escribir para un domingo, me parece un día sobre el que no se puede escribir. Por lo que este episodio es dos días después del día de las bromas._

 _Otra aclaración: Estoy en séptimo grado, para este episodio tendré que buscar cómo diablos hacer una interpretación de los contextos y personajes. Soy Loudadicto, pero para escribir fics tan solo soy un novato, más bien me gusta subirlos y ya, para que "alguien" lo vea._

 _Otra aclaración: Quizás se pregunten, ¿por qué demoré en publicar este capítulo?, pues bueno, mi día a día es bastante ocupado, apenas tengo 1 hora para escribir cada fin de semana, puesto a que tengo (aunque soy muy inteligente) problemas en mi colegio, presentar talleres (trabajos), evaluaciones, exposiciones, laboratorios, es muy harto. Y esa hora se divide en dos, 30 mins para "Five Nights at Loud's" y el resto para "La Bromista". Bueno, eso es todo._

 _Al final del episodio, les contaré detalladamente, como es mi día a día. ¡Y TAMBIEN VOY A HACER SPOILER! (No, mentira)_

 _¡Guau! ¡Que largas son estas aclaraciones!_

 _Después de terminar esta aclaración, podemos empezar._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4: La Sociedad**

 **.**

 **.**

Parecía que Luan se había calmado un poco, ya no estaba "tan" obsesionada con su día. Se veía que, para ella, ya no había nada más de bromas.

—Hola, chicas —dijo Luan.

— ¿Hola? —dijeron todas.

Sólo se estaban saludando, era un momento de paz, en la casa Loud.

Era otro típico día de escuela, un lunes. El lunes comúnmente es un día aburridor, ya que hay escuela. Pero, de cualquier manera, toca pasarlo.

Algo que es muy importante en el colegio, es la sociedad. Sin ella, a cualquiera lo pueden llamar, "el sin amigos".

Lincoln todavía podía recordar ese día, y pensaba, qué pasaría al fin con Rusty y Liam, el sábado salieron muy enojados de la casa de Lincoln. Y no parecían estar tan agradados.

—Bueno… es otro día de escuela… ¿qué malo podría pasar? —se decía Lincoln.

En ese momento, Lincoln recordó. Recordó lo que pasó el sábado y se preocupó.

Luan parecía nada interesada, se veía normal, sin nada de preocupación.

— ¿Qué te pasa, hermano? —preguntó Luan.

—No… no… nada —respondió Lincoln, persistía su preocupación.

Lincoln estaba preocupado, porque, tal vez ellos le pudieron haber dicho a los demás, y podrían ser un tipo de "rechazados sociales".

¿A quien le gustaría no ser aceptado en la sociedad por culpa de alguien?, era obvio. No podía estar más preocupado. Pero Lincoln todavía se podía controlar.

Ya iban a salir. Todas estaban encantadas de que su "broma-ggedón" se haya terminado. La pesadilla acabó para ellas. Ahora solo queda, aguantar la escuela.

—Rayos… ahora, ¿qué pasará en la escuela? —se preguntaba Lincoln.

Más tarde, ya habían llegado. El corazón de Lincoln empezaba a latir bastante fuerte. Estaba nervioso.

Cuando entraron, la gente los veía raro, no a todos. A Lincoln y a Luan.

— ¡Bah!, acaban de llegar los pendejos —dijo Rusty.

—Sí. No me atrevería a juntarme ni con uno ni con otro. Son estúpidos —dijo Liam, evidentemente estaba extremadamente enfadado —Después de todo lo que nos hicieron.

Era evidente. Liam y Rusty le contaron a todo el mundo. Ahora, todos están rencorosos con ellos dos.

—Oye, Lincoln… ¿por qué la gente nos ve así? —preguntó Luan.

—Adiós. Ya nos vamos —dijeron el resto al unísono.

—Uh… pues… eh… —Lincoln casi no podía hablar.

—En serio, LINCOLN —Le insistía Luan para que hablara.

—Está bien… pues, recuerdas… ¿el 1 de abril?

—Sí, sí lo recuerdo.

— ¡Pues resulta que incomodaste a dos compañeros míos, le han contado a todo el mundo, y ahora nos quieren muertos!

—No exageres, Lincoln.

— ¡¿Cómo no quieres que exagere?! ¡Tú me metiste en este problema, y ahora la escuela me odia! ¡Si no fuera por tú y tu día de estúpidos, NO ESTARÍA EN ESTE PROBLEMA! ¿Sabes qué?, ¡NO TE NECESITO EN MI VIDA!

Parecía que Lincoln estaba exagerando, pues su situación social pasó de mal a peor. El grito de Lincoln se escuchó por todos lados. Luan lo percibió, y no le gustó para nada.

—P-Pues, ¡n-no te quiero más conmigo! ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Un idiota! No piensas lo que hablas.

Esas últimas palabras resonaron en las mentes de cada uno. Luan salió corriendo llorando, estaba muy triste. Lincoln de repente se arrepintió.

Justo llega Ronnie Anne, quien lo encuentra en un rincón llorando. Estaba devastado, verdaderamente no sabía que era lo que hacía.

Ronnie Anne, le pregunta a Lincoln lo que sucede, este no puede responder, estaba intranquilo, y sólo quería estar solo.

Ella lo intenta tranquilizar, pero el sale corriendo de la misma manera que Luan, muy triste y arrepentido.

— ¿Qué he hecho? —se preguntaba Lincoln a sí mismo.

Lincoln sentía que su mundo se caía, no tenía rumbo atrás. Si bien antes él ya había tenido inconvenientes con alguna de sus hermanas, esta vez ha sido la peor.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el salón de clase, la maestra Johnson, se prepara para su día común de clase, ella vendría siendo, una de las maestras más queridas, pues su conocimiento intelectual supera barreras. A ella le fascina su trabajo, desde pequeña, quiso ser maestra, enseñarle, a las siguientes generaciones, el mundo.

Durante toda su carrera, ha visto peleas, disculpas, regaños, centenares de cosas, pero, al fin y al cabo, ella los resuelve. Ella se siente como la mejor.

—Buenos días clase, hoy estudiaremos qué es mitosis, y entre otras cosas más sobre la reproducción celular, y el ciclo de esta —decía la maestra, que estaba contenta de empezar su nuevo día.

—Buenos días, maestra.

La maestra Johnson, notaba que faltaba algo especial en su salón. Algo evidente. No podía recordarlo, hasta que vio que no hay nadie en el asiento que está atrás del de Clyde, y ese era su estudiante estrella, que sobresale siempre del grupo por ser muy inteligente, y ese no podía ser otro más que Lincoln Loud.

— ¿Qué sucede maestra? —preguntó Molly, no tiene idea de lo que se pregunta la profesora. La maestra tenía una cara de "¿quién falta…?".

—No, nada Molly.

—Está bien.

La señora Johnson, se pregunta qué le pasó a Lincoln, pero luego lo olvida y continúa la clase.

—Bueno alumnos, empecemos con el tema. Así que abran sus cuadernos de ciencias, y anoten lo siguiente…

La maestra empezó a dictar y a explicar todo sobre el tema.

—Bien… ¿quién sabe qué es mitosis?

— ¡OH!, ¡YO! —gritó Clyde —es el proceso de división celular en la cual una célula diploide se divide en 2 células hijas, que tendrán la misma cantidad de cromosomas de su predecesora.

Todos quedaron mirando a Clyde. Había dicho algo que la mayoría no podía entender.

—Correcto, Clyde.

—Gracias señorita Johnson.

La maestra continuó su clase, pensando que posiblemente Lincoln esté enfermo, o algo así. A la maestra le preocupa su alumno estrella.

* * *

El coordinador de disciplina pasaba entonces por el pasillo donde Lincoln estaba, ajustando ciertas notas disciplinarias de estudiantes de 9°.

Él se da cuenta de que, según los maestros, ella se comportó de una manera muy extraña el viernes pasado, porque no prestaba atención y se quedaba haciendo cosas extrañas en su cuaderno de agenda.

—Esta es… Luan… Luan Loud… Si, Luan Loud. Veamos ahora quinto grado.

El coordinador, observó las notas y anotaciones de los estudiantes, y encontró que Lincoln Loud, no asistió ese mismo día, ¿razón?, ninguna. El coordinador intentó llamar a los padres Loud.

—Buenos días señora Loud. Su hijo Lincoln no asistió hoy a clases, además no trajo motivos. Necesitamos una razón especifica.

— ¿El no asistió? Pero si su hermana Lori los llevó a todos.

—Lori Loud… a ver… ¡ajá!, grado 11. La iré a buscar. De todas maneras, gracias señora Loud.

Rita no supo lo que estaba pasando. Le dijeron que su hijo no asistió, cuando si fue a la institución. No tenía sentido.

El coordinador subió al bloque de grado 11, buscó a Lori Loud, la llamó. Le preguntó el paradero de Lincoln.

—No, yo solo lo traje, no tengo idea de donde estará.

Nuevamente el coordinador baja, pero, se dirige al bloque de casilleros. No supo la sorpresa que se daría.

Lincoln efectivamente estaba debajo de un lavabo, llorando, pero el coordinador no entendía por qué.

—Oye Lincoln. ¿Por qué no estás en el salón de clase?

Lincoln no respondió.

— ¿QUÉ TE PASA?, RESPONDE AHORA.

Lincoln sólo pudo pronunciar el nombre de una de sus hermanas.

—L-Luan… Luan L-Loud…

— ¿Qué pasa con Luan Loud?

—Llámala.

El coordinador subió a noveno grado, y buscó a Luan Loud.

—Buenos días. Necesito a Luan Loud.

Luan fue donde el coordinador.

Cuando llegó a la oficina, se encontró con Lincoln.

— ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes dos?

Luan no estaba sufriendo tanto como Lincoln, más bien, ella le contó todo al profesor.

—Yo sólo realicé mi día tradicional del día de las bromas, y él me dijo que le arruiné su situación social.

— ¡ES ENSERIO!

— ¡Bueno ya, ya, ya! —dijo el coordinador, intentando evitar una pelea —Solucionen esto.

—No lo haré.

—Bueno, si no lo harán, no quiero más peleas, ni verlos llorar. Si vuelvo a ver a Lincoln sin asistir a clase, lo anotaré, y lo archivaré.

—Muy bien.

El coordinador los dejó salir. Con la condición de "no más peleas", ellos se dirigen a sus salones.

Lincoln se dirige a su grado, mientras Luan, al baño.

* * *

Luan corría al baño, luego pensó es si lo que dice Lincoln es verdad.

Esta mañana la gente los veía raro, como si fueran los más raros del colegio. Luan no prestó atención, pero Lincoln si estaba preocupado.

Cuando Luan salió, se fue a su salón. Al entrar al salón, los chicos la criticaban.

— ¡JA!, ya llegó la rara.

—Hola bicho feo.

— ¿Eres comediante?, ¿o idiota?

Luan corrió a su asiento, un joven la dejó caer, no estaba el maestro.

— ¡Déjenme en paz!, pendejos

—Sí, te dejaremos en paz —dijo Adrien — ¡Era _broma_! ¡JA JAJAJAJ!

Luan sólo se concentró en lo suyo.

A Luan la siguieron molestando, con tanto ruido, llega el coordinador de disciplina.

— ¡¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ?! —Exclamó el coordinador, todos los estudiantes corrieron a sus asientos (con excepción de Luan).

—Estos malditos pendejos me están molestando.

— ¡SI LA SIGUEN MOLESTANDO!… —dijo el coordinador, sin embargo, un estudiante lo interrumpió y lo provocó.

— ¿Si la molestamos, que va a hacer?, ¿expulsarnos? —dijo un estudiante, hizo provocar al coordinador. Todos se burlaron del coordinador.

—Pues. A usted lo expulsaré. Vaya a mi oficina. ¡YA MISMO! —el estudiante se calló, y salió corriendo.

— ¡BUUUUUU! —se burlaron el resto de estudiantes.

— ¡Cállense, tontos!

Se ve que el grado al que Luan pertenece, es muy vago, todos sus estudiantes son la gente más aburridora del mundo. Luan apenas podía soportarlo.

* * *

Lincoln acabó de entrar al salón de clases. La gente lo miraba raro. En especial Rusty y Liam, quienes le dieron la espalda inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué pasa Rusty, y Liam?, ¿por qué están enfadados con Lincoln? —preguntó la señora Johnson.

—Ese estúpido niño no me parece. Él y su hermana son unos idiotas.

La maestra a esta respuesta se puso preocupada y miró a Lincoln, estaba cubierto de lágrimas, y ella no sabía que pasaba.

—Pasa… Lincoln.

La maestra parecía que quería llorar. Ella en su vida como docente no había presenciado un acto de racismo, entre compañeros, de tal ámbito.

Lincoln se sentó. Aspiró como si tuviera la nariz tapada.

Clyde empezó a hablar con él, lo encuestó como si fuera un periodista. Clyde le preguntaba lo que pasaba, por qué estaba llorando, si estaba enfermo.

—Alumnos, empezaremos a leer una novela titulada, "101 Años de Soledad", escrita por Juan Gabriel Marquez. —dijo la maestra.

Lincoln y Clyde seguían hablando. Clyde no paraba de darle preguntas.

—Ya puedes terminar, Clyde. No pasó nada.

Era momento de saber: "¿En qué líos se metieron Lincoln y Luan?", pero por el momento, era recibir clases.

* * *

4 horas después, Lincoln se preparaba para dormir.

— ¿Qué sucederá mañana? Ugh, no quiero ni saberlo —se preguntó Lincoln. Él se puso la almohada en la cara, sintiendo que ya no le servía la vida.

.

.

* * *

.

.

" _ **Hello darkness, my old friend…"**_

 _Bueno, primero, diré por qué cambié el género de "Family/Friendship" a "Drama/Family", pues mientras desarrollaba ideas de siguientes capítulos, pensé en algo, pues su situación social en el suelo, contribuye a esta idea: Lincoln estará con un ánimo perdido, pues su situación social no lo favorece. El único que si está con Lincoln es Clyde, pues, es su mejor amigo._

 _Quiero decir, que no estoy seguro si Luan esté en noveno grado o Lori en onceavo, pues, yo no soy el creador ni el guionista de la serie, sólo creo conveniente eso, pues, sus edades son las recomendadas para el grado. No quiero esperar a que termine el hiatus, para ver un episodio que desplome mi canon totalmente._

 _La verdad, no creo si a ustedes les guste esta idea: Lincoln se intente, no sé, ¿suicidar? La verdad, no lo sé, pues, ya he leído "Amor Loco", "Réquiem por un Loud", "Las Aventuras de Lily Loud" y "La Purga Loud: Asylum" y, pues bien, he visto como los fanfickers resuelven el problema con el tiempo en la narración, y ya estoy aprendiendo. Con la idea de un "suicidio", no sé si estoy intentando copiarme a "Réquiem por un Loud", pues si ya bien a mí no me gusta hacerlo, dañaría mi canon, intentar interpretar tal fic._

 _Recientemente me han llegado ideas, pues, algunas, vienen de mi vida personal, y eso fue lo que prometí dejarles aquí:_

 _Por ejemplo, la idea de que Lincoln y Luan se peleen, a pesar de ser familiares, me pasó casi a mí, pero no con mis familiares, sino con un amigo, quien no lo mencionaré. Yo me pelee con él en el colegio que estudio, hace un año (2016), y terminé llorando, al rato también me desmayé de la ira, y unos minutos después recobré el conocimiento. Fue algo que me pareció importante ponerlo._

 _Otra idea, es la del grado de Luan, pues, aquí en Colombia, en mi colegio, noveno (903) es un grado de vagos, personas muy, malas, que hacen barbaridades. Siempre pensé en eso también._

 _En lo poco que lleva mi vida (2005-actualidad) yo diría que he tenido bastantes experiencias, la mayoría buenas y otras malas. Un ejemplo es que el 4/03/2013 (7 días antes de mi cumpleaños :v) me tuvieron que operar de apendicitis._

 _Algo que, si estoy feliz, es que en mi departamento (Guainía, sé que ni el interior del país lo conoce, pero es el 2do lugar con mayores recursos hídricos en el país), no hay tantas enfermedades. Por ejemplo, a mí nunca me dio varicela. En el departamento no existe. Pero sí existe la gripa (por las constantes lluvias)._

 _Pues eso es lo mío. Me he dedicado a escribir libros desde que era pequeño, con mi imaginación de niño pequeño, escribí un libro de 24 páginas, titulado: "Somos los Pingüinos", luego escribí una secuela. Luego empecé a escribir libros en Wattpad (:v), y termino con este fic._

 _Ese es un resumen de mi vida, el cual apliqué, no afectando las personalidades de los personajes, sino más que todo los contextos, ya que en ningún episodio (excepto por " **Making the Grade** "_

 _Gracias por leer el cap._

 _¡¿QUÉ?! ¿¡2769 PALABRAS!? ¡HE ESCRITO BASTANTE!_

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_

 _Adiós._


End file.
